


we still have a lot of time

by injunsnana



Category: NCT, Renmin - Fandom, jaemren - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunsnana/pseuds/injunsnana
Summary: jaemin thinks about how beautiful renjun is when telling stories.





	we still have a lot of time

**Author's Note:**

> i watched a clip on dream's 190730 radio guesting where jaemin is looking at renjun so fondly while smiling and so a lot of emotions were inside of me and so i wrote this. im sorry this is ugly. i just really needed to let it out ;__;

".. and whenever im on vacation, the members always cross my mind and i'll be like "oh? why am i thinking about them?" that was all jaemin managed to understand as he laughed along with everyone on the booth despite how long renjun's story was. he was too busy staring at him, smiling fondly as he look at how renjun's beautiful eyes sparkle while telling his story in answer to the radio dj's question. 

jaemin always loved how renjun looked while telling the things he has done. how he smiled at the excitement of narrating his experiences about the things he loves to do. how his eyes always turn into little crescent-like shapes when he laughs remembering his funny memories from his childhood and the silly things he did. how bright renjun's smile is whenever his favorite topic comes on when theyre chatting. aliens, galaxies and all other heavenly bodies. his conspiracy theories. how enthusiastic renjun sounds trying to convince jaemin that maybe, just maybe there are really other creatures like us in our or other galaxy existing. jaemin loved everything about renjun. and whenever renjun is telling something, he always made sure he's being attentive to him. but trying how to make your brain to adore the other boy's beauty and at the same time comprehend is kinda difficult. but he has somehow mastered it. he made sure to remember how renjun looked and all of his stories like its his last time telling it, because jaemin knows sooner or later he wouldn't hear this much stories from renjun. 

"hey injunie, would it take long time to see you again when youre preparing to be with the wayv hyungs?"  
jaemin wanted to ask. he really wanted to. but he saved it. "we still have a lot time. im sure he still has a lot of stories to tell and i'll have all the time to listen to them."


End file.
